


Scary Love

by RyosBones



Category: The Neighbourhood (Band), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke is Bad at Feelings (Bungou Stray Dogs), Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Boys Kissing, Cheating, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Drunken Kissing, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), French Kissing, M/M, Mafia Soukoku | Double Black (Bungou Stray Dogs), Making Out, No abilities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Car Rides, Roomates, Rough Kissing, Sexual Abuse, Soft Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Surprise Kissing, Top Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), collage AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyosBones/pseuds/RyosBones
Summary: Love is frightening for Akutagawa Ryūnosuke.That’s what he thought before Atsushi Nakajima came into his life.____________________________________This is pretty much a Shin Soukoku AU. Semi inspired from the song 'Scary Love' By The Neighborhood. In this AU they do not have abilities. Akutagawa finds that the boy he met at a collage party would soon be a major part of his life. No matter whay Aku does the boy ends up back in his life weather he likes it or not. (there is nsfw bits this is your only warning sorry)____________________________________This is the first fanfiction that i’m actually putting effort into and prof reading (having my friends prof read for me) So please be patient with me i’m VERY new to writing. Anyways I’m also working on a script for something for me and my friends so I may not have a steady upload schedule. I’m going to try to upload 1 chapter every 1-3 days :)Enjoy!
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my good friend Shin for proof reading and practically motivating me to keep writing this by saying I’m a good writer.
> 
> Find me on twitter, twitch, wattpad and picsart:
> 
> @RyosBones
> 
> Insta: RyosBonez
> 
> Tiktok: Dragonpeach.cos (cosplay)  
> LilacsBones (fursuiting)  
> KaisGraveyard (face)
> 
> Snapchat: Floof_Edge

As the black haired boy looked into the mirror at his outfit he wondered to himself 

"Do I really have to be this self conscious over a collage party...? It's not like these kids will ever see me again." 

However this boy was very wrong. At some points he may have wished he never even went to that party at all. It is obviously too late for that as the boy stepped into the taxi he called knowing he wouldn't come back sober.

"Akutagawa?" The driver asked.

Akutagawa gave the driver a nod and stepped in the car immediately going on his phone not wanting a conversation.

After about 20 minutes of an awkward drive he made it to the house. He let out a sigh and set a timer on his watch. 

"I am not spending more than two hours here" He told himself.

The boy knocked on the door and was warmly welcomed by a tall brunette who wore a brown trench coat and bandages.

"Hello! welcome I am Dazai the owner of this house. Please tell me if you need anything!" 

Akutagawa nodded like his normal response and walked inside.

He scanned the room for an available seat and found one on the couch no one was really in the living room except for a short ginger passed out on the couch.

Akutagawa had been there for 20 minutes when he decided to get his first drink. Nothing really happened the ginger didn't even wake up. He was getting bored.

As he was walking to the kitchen he ran into a boy with cream hair, beautiful yellow eyes that faded purple. He had messy bangs and wore a white button up with a loose tie and suspenders. He had black dress pants on that went to about knee length.

Akutagawa saw the boy take his drink and go to a bedroom. Alone. When Akutagawa grabbed his drink he decided instead of watching a ginger sleep on a couch he would, try and befriend this boy.

Akutagawa wasn't one to get genuinely shocked and in awe at someone's looks. He grew up with pretty strict parents who practically raised him straight. They were never homophobic they just, never wanted to bring it up.

Akutagawa knocked on the door first before entering. He didn't want his first impression on the boy to be him walking in on something. 

"Hello-? You can come in.." The boy said

Without hesitation Akutagawa opened the door and stepped in.

"I saw that you came in here alone. I am alone myself so I decided i accompany you. If you wish for me to leave please tell me and I will do so." 

The boy shook his head and scooted over. He was sitting on the bed holding his drink in both hands similar to a child. Akutagawa found that, pretty cute. 

"What's your name?" The black haired boy asked

"Atsushi. Atsushi Nakajima." The white haired boy replied and smiled a bit.

"I like your name..." Akutagawa whispered. "I'm Akutagawa Ryūnosuke." 

"That's a really unique name." Atsushi smiled 

"Yours too..." Akutagawa turned into his drink and took a sip hiding his small blush.

The two boys talked for about an hour. Not about anything special just about their interests, families and funny stories. At this point they were both quite drunk. 

"Hey Atsushi... you're reallyyyyy pretty. has anyone ever told you that?" Akutagawa slurred his words a bit.

Atsushi's face went more red than it already was because of the alcohol. 

"Thanks Ryū..." Atsushi smiled and dipped his head into Akutagawa's shoulder.

Akutagawa was very moved by those two words. Akutagawa had never been given a nickname before. He never had many friends and he was sure that after this he would never see Atsushi again. He didn't want that to happen though. He didn't know if it were the alcohol but he had feelings for this boy he met not even 2 hours ago. 

Akutagawa's heartbeat started increasing as he picked up Atsushi's face by the chin and moved it upwards so they were facing each other.

The two boys lips crashed against each other's in a long passionate kiss, separating every 2-5 seconds

Akutagawa felt Atsushi's tongue against his bottom lip and without hesitation Akutagawa granted Atsushi's permission to enter.

Atsushi's tongue started exploring Akutagawa's mouth thankfully and passionately tasting the other boys beverage in his mouth. As this make out session continued Akutagawa grabbed the bottom of Atsushi's shirt and started tugging when-

"A-atsushi..." a girl with red hair and bright blue eyes walked in. She started tearing up at the door.

Atsushi turned around and looked at her mortified. 

"L-lucy- I-i'm-"

He was interrupted by her ripping off a necklace that had half a heart on it and running out the room. Atsushi followed her swiftly picking up the necklace off the carpeted floor.

After sitting on the bed for a good two minutes what happened finally sunk into drunk Akutagawa's mind.

Atsushi was straight. He was with that girl (who he assumed was named Lucy) and she had walked in on them making out. Weather they were drunk or not I don't think she'll forgive him. 

If Akutagawa had walked in on his partner making out with someone he would loose all trust in them. 

He felt horrible. He didn't get any of Atsushi's information. He couldn't apologize. He didn't want to stay there any longer, not with this awful feeling of guilt in his chest. 

He looked down at the bed. Then looked over at the nightstand where both their drinks were. He stood up and left. He had no destination he just started walking out. He ignored everything that was going on in the rest of the house and just kept walking.

Eventually he managed to walk to a corner stop. He sat down on the curb and called a taxi. He really didn't want to walk the rest of the way home. he was exhausted.

He tipped the driver once he got out the car and walked into his condo clearly in a bad mood. Normally him and the receptionist would have a small conversation but he wasn't up for that at the moment. The elevator ride to his floor felt like hours, however it was only about 40 seconds.

He had left his condo unlocked funny enough so he just opened the door not thinking much about it and slammed the door behind him. He went to the bathroom and sat in the shower and thought about that night again.

"Damnit."

That was the only word he managed to say before he passed out in the bathroom shower.

________________________________  
TRIGGER WARNING: F-SLUR  
(I can reclaim)  
________________________________

"Lucy, darling~!" Atsushi started only to be cut off immediately.

"Do not call me daring you fucking faggot! What was I to you? A way of proving to your parents that you were straight?" Lucy had tears rolling down her cheeks as they ran in the moonlight.

"No Lucy, I love you I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I was drunk!" Atsushi yelled.

"As if that's an excuse. I trusted you Atsushi. You know I have a hard time doing that!" Lucy continued walking off. "If you wanna be a queer and go around fucking boys and making out with them then go. I don't want to see you again." Lucy turned and looked at Atsushi wiping the tears off her face.

"Lucy... please..." Atsushi looked down at the necklace they shared then back up at the redhead.

"I'm sorry Atsushi. I'm done. Don't text me, call me or ever try and talk to me again. At least not for now. We're done okay? Accept it." Lucy ran off to the bus stop where just to her luck the bus was picking up passengers.

Atsushi just watched tears running down his face and dropped his and Lucy's necklace on the ground. 

Atsushi, in tears, walked back to Dazai's house.

"Atsushi? What's wrong? I saw you and Lucy run out. It didn't look good..." Dazai placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"It's-" Atsushi didn't ever think he was gay. He didn't know what he was. He couldn't come out to his gay older brother. However he could tell him what happened.

Atsushi tugged on Dazai's trench coat and dragged him to his room.

"I cheated on Lucy with a guy." Atsushi said it flat out knowing Dazai would understand. That's how he met his boyfriend Chuuya. Drunk at a bar. 

"You don't seem drunk at the moment Atsushi..." Dazai looked down at his brother who was in tears.

"I don't know anymore Dazai." Atsushi looked at the ground.

"Listen. Do you like the guy?" Dazai asked.

"I met him at your party I don't even know him!" Atsushi was getting frustrated.

"You're not answering the question."

"Why does it even matter!?"

"Chuuya was with a guy named Shiraise when we met." After Dazai said that Atsushi looked up at him making eye contact.

"I do. In a way. I don't know." Atsushi yawned.

"Here, lie down. We'll talk in the morning when we're both sober." Dazai gave his younger brother a soft smile and left the room as Atsushi crawled into his bed.

Atsushi fell asleep fast. He was exhausted from crying. He really didn't know what to do anymore.

(1570 words)


	2. Chapter 2

Akutagawa woke up with a splitting headache the next morning and an aching back. He was freezing cold from sleeping in the shower.

"Damnit. So it wasn't a dream after all. I really am a shitty person." Akutagawa said in a few mumbles as he stood up. 

He used the restroom then actually showered. While the warm water ran down his back he finally got the chance to calm down and fully reflect on everything that happened.

"You know, I don't think it's fully my fault. he didn't exactly stop me or try to resist" Akutagawa thought stepping out of the shower then wrapping his waist in a towel. "However if I do see him again it would be bet for me to apologize sincerely." 

After he brushed his teeth and dried his hair he went into his bedroom and opened his wardrobe. He took out his normal black trench coat and white undershirt and put it on.

Looking in the mirror at himself he saw bags under his eyes. He really did not sleep well.

"I need to finish getting ready. I have class in a few hours..." Akutagawa walked to the bathroom not continue getting ready.

________________________________

Atsushi woke up in his bed. He didn't have that bad of a hangover because Dazai was taking care of him. 

"Dazai?" Atsushi looked around the room drowsily.

Dazai walked into Atsushi's room shortly with a cup of water.

"Drink now, talk later." Dazai said handing Atsushi the tall glass of water filled to the brim with water and ice.

"You seem calmer now." Dazai said looking at Atsushi softly.

"I guess." Atsushi took a sip of his water.

"Chuuya's still asleep so we can talk for awhile if you need it." Dazai placed his hand on Atsushi's shoulder.

"Thanks Dazai." Atsushi let a soft smile creep through his lips as he put down the glass of water on his nightstand and faced his older brother.

"Me and Lucy are done. And it's all my fault. I should've been more aware of myself. I can't believe I let this happen-" Atsushi started and was shortly cut off by his brother sticking a finger up in the air.

"No. It's the black haired prick's fault. He didn't ask you if you were taken before kissing. That's like the first rule of meeting people at parties and bars." Dazai explained as he pulled his bangs to the side showing a light scar above his eyebrow.

"What's that-? You don't mean..?" Atsushi started.

"Yep. I kissed a girl at a bar and then her boyfriend pulled up and gave me this baby." The brunette said pointing at the scar. "You're lucky nothing physically bad happened." 

"Yeah I guess." Atsushi smiled. "Lucy was a redhead anyways. It wouldn't have lasted." Atsushi chuckled.

"Atta boy! get back up on your feet. Now that you're bi-curious you'll have pleanty more opportunities. Just don't make the same mistake twice. Also. Get ready you have class in two hours. Ill drive ya!" Dazai grabbed his keys and walked off.

"Pleanty more opportunities huh?" Atsushi thought as he got ready.

________________________________

Akutagawa stepped off of the city bus and walked the short distance to his first class.

He sat down in the back of the classroom. This class was a big deal. This class would decide who he would be rooming with and partnering up with for the next 3 months. 

They were doing their final school project before graduation. They were going to study structures and anatomy of sorts. It repeaters on your major. Akutagawa's major was arts. He was studying to create his own story when he was older. That has always been his dream. He already had the plot line written.

As Akutagawa daydreamed about what he would do on this trip. There wouldn't be many academic classes besides maths and english so he was very excited to be only focused on his arts.

Akutagawa was lost in thought when-

"Ryūnosuke-? Akutagawa Ryūnosuke!" The professer yelled.

"I apologize professor." Akutagawa said as he stood up with his stuff and walked down to go see the professor.

"Atsushi Nakajima, please come upfront." The professor said flatly.

The words the professor just said did not sink in until Akutagawa saw familiar yellow/purple eyes, beautiful cream hair and those rosy lips he only remembers from kissing.

Akutagawa's face lit up with blush completely forgetting the real story on how they met. 

"You two will be partners and roommates for this trip/project. You may now get on the bus."

Atsushi walked off first not paying Akutagawa any attention and ran ahead.

Akutagawa tripped over his own feet and ran after Atsushi following him on the bus.

They both were settled in the bus. They had to sit next to each other, it was the rules. Akutagawa knew this bus ride would be a long 5 hour drive to Yokohama city.

"Atsushi- I-" Akutagawa started before getting quickly shut up.

"Do not talk to me. I don't want to hear a shitty explanation or apology from you. We were dating for 4 years." Atsushi was tearing up a little.

"I-I am so sorry. I really had no idea. I really wanted to make a good impression on you Atsu." Akutagawa placed his hand on the other boys shoulder.

"Why? So you could fuck me just for her to walk in!?" Atsushi yelled, tears in his eyes and the bus went silent. 

Atsushi yelled a bit too loud.

"N-no Atsushi. I really want to get along. We're going to be spending the next 3 months together. Not to mention working on a project that pretty much determines if we graduate." Akutagawa had a serious expression on his face.

"Fine. You're right. I got a bit worked up. I'm sorry. We can work together. But after this i want you to never talk to me again." Atsushi said coldly turning over to look out the window.

Akutagawa heard Atsushi's words crystal clear, however, Akutagawa decided himself that in order for him to feel that he didn't fuck over this 20 year old's love life that he would at least walk away from this project as friends. 

________________________________

(1035 words)


	3. Dinner

Atsushi was on his phone for majority of the bus ride. He really didn't want to strike any sort of conversation with Akutagawa. At least not yet.

Atsushi was texting Dazai. He had told Dazai everything that happened by now. The kiss, the situation with Lucy and now this. He's being partnered up with the boy he cheated on his girlfriend of 4 years with. 

-I hate that fucker. He could've at least asked you before kissing you. If he gives you any shit this entire project let me know and i'll handle it.

The text from Dazai read.

-Will do. Well we're here now I'll call you when i'm settled in.

Atsushi shoved his phone in his bag and made sure he had everything together before he got off the bus.

Akutagawa and Atsushi hadn't talked the entire bus ride. All Akutagawa wanted to do was at least say sorry to him. But he never did get that chance.

________________________________

It was about 3:00 P.M. by the time they were all set out to their rooms.

The walk there was almost as awkward as the bus ride there.

They had a simple appartment. They were on floor 3 room 8. There were 7 other apartments however only 3 of them were occupied including the one the boys would be staying in.

The main room had a small kitchen with an oven with a stovetop, a small white fridge, a microwave and a few cabinets. 

Across the kitchen there was a couch with enough room for maybe three people at most and a brown coffee table, a little shorter than the couch, in front of it. There was a flat screen tv mounted on the wall.

There were two other doors. One door opened to empty bedroom besides two beds, each full sized. As well as an average sized wooden desk. 

The other door was on the same wall as the TV, just across the kitchen. This door led into the bathroom. The bathroom had a shower/bath and a toilet with a sink across. 

This is where the two would spend their next few months together.

Akutagawa went into the bedroom first, as Atsushi went to check out the kitchen.

"Hey- Atsushi can you come here for a sec, I need to ask you something." Akutagawa yelled.

Atsushi didn't respond, he only walked in.

"Which bed do you want?" Akutagawa asked.

"Oh, I don't really care. You can choose first."

Akutagawa chose the bed in the corner by the window leaving Atsushi with the one by the door.

Akutagawa put his sheets over his bed, they were a light gray. He had a gray pillow as well. The comforter he bought was white and pretty fluffy. 

Atsushi had a white sheet on his bed with a gray comforter. His pillows had black and white tiger print on them.

Atsushi also had put up a few posters of white tigers and put his laptop on his desk. funny enough his laptop had white tiger print on it, same with his mouse.

Akutagawa had a black computer with a red logo that looked similar to some sort of demon with the word 'Rashomon' under it.

________________________________

After the boys had unpacked fully they were both quite hungry.

"Hey Ryu. I wanna take you to get something. I was thinking I probably shouldn't leave you thinking about what happened." Atsushi said looking down at his feet. 

"Okay, that would be nice." Akutagawa smiled slightly and looked up at Atsushi with his deep gray eyes.

"I'll call a taxi." The taller boy said.

________________________________

"Akutagawa, why would you bring me to an expensive restaurant... this was supposed to be my treat..." Atsushi looked around in awe at the restaurant. It looked like one of those typical rich kid restaurants that you would see in some kind of movie. 

"I had the money and I really didn't want to go to a Wendy's...." Akutagawa replied as the waiter took them to their seat.

Once they were sat down with some water and the waiter went away Atsushi started talking.

"Listen. I'm still pissed at you. Me and Lucy were together for 4 years." Atsushi said coldly.

"I do not think what happened was my fault. Maybe i could've asked you if you had a partner but you didn't push me away. I recall you melting into the kiss in fact." Akutagawa took a sip of his water.

"Wait you think this is my fault? I wanted to talk about how I wouldn't be mad at you. Now i'm just even more pissed off." Atsushi said with an angry tone.

"Like I said maybe I should've asked if you had a partner before-hand but I assumed you didn't have one. You were drinking at a collage party in a bedroom alone." Akutagawa replied looking directly into Atsushi's eyes.

"You shouldn't have kissed me in the first place!"

"You shouldn't have leaned into my shoulder!"

"It was your fault for not pushing me away!"

"Maybe if I got some clarification when we were talking before-hand that you had a girlfriend I would've!" 

The two boys continued bickering for awhile until the manager walked up to their table.

"Please, allow me to escort you two out of this establishment. You are being quite disruptive." The manager said coldly looking both the boys in the eyes.

________________________________

"This is all your fault." Atsushi said while they were both sitting on their beds in their dorm room.

"I wish I fucked you and Lucy walked in on that instead." Akutagawa said with a slight smile.

"As if. I would be the one fucking you." Atsushi replied angry.

"That's a funny joke tiger-boy." Akutagawa chuckled.

"It isn't a joke! I am not a submissive person." Atsushi got pretty defensive with his tone.

"You're getting defensive. That makes it even harder to believe." The black haired boy said turning away from Atsushi.

"Prove it." Atsushi said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Akutagawa looked at Atsushi with a face of disgust.

"You heard me. Prove it." Atsushi said looking directly at Akutagawa.

"I am not fucking some virgin in a apartment. That is extremely inappropriate and this is not the time nor the place." Akutagawa turned away and looked out the window.

"How do you know I'm a virgin!" Atsushi stood up.

"I can just tell." Akutagawa smiled.

"And you aren't?" Atsushi recoiled.

"I very much am not a virgin. However that is none of your business." Akutagawa looked into Atsushi's eyes.

Something with how Akutagawa looked at Atsushi told him that he shouldn't press the matter. So he didn't.

The room fell quiet. Both the boys were hungry and angry. Not a good duo to have in a small apartment room. 

Atsushi had ordered a pizza and it arrived about ten minutes after their argument.

Atsushi left the room to get the pizza and came back in with a large pepperoni pizza.

Akutagawa really wanted some but he wasn't going to let his dignity down over this. So akutagawa decided to one up Atsushi. 

There was a knock at the dorm entrance around 20 minutes later. Akutagawa got up and answered it. When he returned to the bedroom in his hand he held a caesar salad with a large cheese pizza.

Atsushi looked at the other boys salad and knew what he was playing at. However Atsushi was a collage student. He didn't have the money to one up Akutagawa. He wondered how Akutagawa had that kind of money.

"How do you just have this money to spend. You're in a pretty good collage and tried to take me to an extremely expensive restaurant and now this?" Atsushi said breaking the lingering silence.

"Now you're interested? What do you want some money?" Akutagawa laughed.

"No I just want to know! Are you apart of the Mafia or something?" Atsushi yelled.

"Sadly my life isn't that interesting. My parents are just very comfortable." Akutagawa said taking a large bit out of a slice of pizza.

"Yeah right. More like your parents are mafia leaders." Atsushi replied.

"What is with you and the mafia?" Akutagawa looked over.

"I dunno I think it's interesting that's all..." Atsushi said getting up to put the box of pizza in their fridge.

Akutagawa really didn't care so he didn't ask any further.

________________________________

After a couple more hours of settling in it was about 10 P.M. Atsushi had finished showering and getting ready for bed. He wore children's tiger slippers. Akutagawa really wanted to make fun of him but he held back and resisted the urge.

Akutagawa only showered and wore basketball shorts and a heavy gray hoodie.

He really didn't want to spend these next few months like this. It's so draining. Hopefully they can make up eventually. 

(1470 words)


	4. The Project

At about 10:00 A.M. both the boys woke up to an alarm Akutagawa had set. 

"Why do you have an alarm-?" Atsushi asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly.

"I just need it. It's none of your business." Akutagawa said as he stood up and went into the bathroom.

In the bathroom Akutagawa took a small green pouch out of the mirror cabinet.

Inside the pouch there was a prescription bottle. Akutagawa took 1 pill and returned the pouch to its original place.

After he took his medicine he proceeded with his morning.

He showered, brushed his teeth, washed his face. You know, normal morning things.

By the time Akutagawa left the bathroom Atsushi was out of bed and dressed.

"So for our project I think today we should tour Yokohama and find a good attraction to base our project off of." Atsushi said as he took a bite out of the slice of pizza he took out of the fridge for breakfast.

"We can do that. What time do you want to leave. I'll call us a taxi." Akutagawa responded as he adjusted his black trench coat.

________________________________

The two sat on opposite ends of the car not talking to each other.

It seems these two always attract awkward car rides. 

They had the driver drop them off in the middle of the city. 

"Where do you want to check out first?" Akutagawa asked putting his phone in his pocket and shutting the taxi door.

"I really want to do our project on the Sankeien Garden. There are many landmarks there that we can right about and make our project about." Atsushi explained taking out his camera.

"Maybe we could make an animation or comic about it. You can take the background filming and I can draw over it. That'd be unique." Akutagawa said as they started walking to their destination.

"That would be so cool..." Atsushi smiled a bit.

Atsushi could tell Akutagawa was being passive-aggressive the entire time but at least they were on the same terms of wanting to do good on this project. 

________________________________

After a bit of walking the two roommates made it to their destination. Atsushi looked in awe at their surroundings absolutely amazed.

"It's so pretty..." Atsushi said unconsciously.

"Have you never been here before?" Akutagawa asked.

"No i've never really left Shizuoka before..." Atsushi said running off with his camera.

Akutagawa didn't think much of it. Akutagawa knew he was well off but he thought being to big cities in Japan was normal.

Akutagawa sat on a bench by a pond and started to sketch it out. On the sketch he had a boat and two lovers on the boat. He didn't give them any features. All he did was sketch it. He didn't wanna finish it. Something told him not to.

While he was sketching a middle aged looking man sat down next to him.

"Do you like the view here too? It's very pretty, isn't it." The man said.

"I don't live here." Akutagawa said flatly.

"What a shame. I come here every morning." The man replied.

Akutagawa looked up from his sketchbook at the man.

The man had Brown hair and eyes. He had a beard as well. 

"What is your name?" Akutagawa asked.

"Sasunoske Oda. But you can just call me Oda." Sasunoske gave Akutagawa a warm, welcoming and kind smile.

"Akutagawa. That's my name." The black haired male said.

(This is completely made up do not ask to do this if you visit this tourist spot) 

"You know, once a year the owner lets one couple chosen by the owner take a romantic boat ride on the lake. Everyone who has been chosen have stayed together until the day they die." Odasaku said as he stood up.

"That's interesting. Well it was very nice to meet you Oda." Akutagawa said looking back down at his drawing.

"You too Akutagawa." Oda daly said as he walked off.

________________________________

After 2 hours Atsushi had finished taking pictures and went up to Akutagawa and saw him drawing.

"Ready to go?" Atsushi said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Akutagawa flinched and turned around closing his sketchbook swiftly.

"You startled me. But yes we can leave now. Let's go back to the apartment. I'm hungry." Akutagawa said as he stood up.

________________________________

The boys returned to their apartment at around 5:30 P.M. They were both exhausted.

"Who were you talking to on the bench?" Atsushi asked putting down his camera and opening the fridge to get a slice of pizza.

"Why do you care? Jealous?" Akutagawa retaliated.

"No I'm just curious. Don't tell me if you're gonna be a dick. I don't wanna know anyways."Atsushi said sticking out his tongue.

Akutagawa rolled his eyes and put his sketchbook on the coffee table where he normally keeps it.

Akutagawa walked over and took his pizza out of the fridge.

He had 3 slices before putting it back in the fridge.

By the time they both ate and settled back into the apartment it was 6:00 P.M. Atsushi had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a oversized YUNGBLUD shirt that showed one of his shoulders and a bit of his collar bone.

Akutagawa had a slight blush. He didn't know why. He didn't have any feelings for that boy. That boy tried to blame his stupid love life on him. 

"What do you have a crush on me or something?" Atsushi said smiling.

"No." Akutagawa said flatly as he continued to fidget on his phone.

"Then why are you going red?" Atsushi asked.

"I'm watching porn. I don't know I just am. Don't assume it's because of you." Akutagawa retaliated.

"Whatever. Atsushi walked back over and laid on his bed.

________________________________

Akutagawa had been thinking of the project for awhile and he figured out a good plan. If they only worked on the project for the next two weeks instead of planning everything out carefully, then they could finish it in about one month. You know with editing and stuff. That pretty much means that it would limit the time they would have to work together and could spend the other two months similar to a vacation.

"Hey Atsushi I have a proposal." Akutagawa stated.

"What are you confessing your love to me?" Atsushi asked slyly. 

"No." I have a plan for our project and I wrote it all down. Come here." Akutagawa shuffled over.

Atsushi just rolled his eyes and sat next to Akutagawa.

Akutagawa showed Atsushi the schedule and explained to him the plan.

"It sounds good. I don't want to spend any more time with you, then you want to spend with me." Atsushi said falling into a yawn.

"Perfect." Akutagawa said putting everything away and lying in his bed slowly drifting to sleep.

(1140 words)


	5. Atsushi’s Stressers

Atsushi and Akutagawa had gone through with the plan. They were doing really good. Even if it was stressful for them. 

While working on the project the two had grown a lot closer. Atsushi even introduced Akutagawa to his new girlfriend, Naomi.   
(I do not ship this I just didn't have the heart to put kyouka even if i aged her up.)

Meeting Naomi wasn't bad at all. Akutagawa just felt something deep down. He didn't understand what. Was it jealousy? No. That's not possible. Atsushi is only his friend. Nothing more.

Akutagawa didn't press the matter any further. He had to finish up his part on the project anyways. He had just a few more edits to do. Making sure everything was synced up, making sure there were no typos. Normal things. 

________________________________

In the beginning of the project Akutagawa and Atsushi would barely talk. But they slowly opened up to each other a big and grew closer. Akutagawa liked it.

Atsushi enjoyed it as well. He noticed smaller things about Akutagawa that he wouldn't notice otherwise. 

For example. He seems to like drawing romantic scenes. When they would take those breaks and they would watch tv together while Akutagawa drew Atsushi would see him drawing couples. They would never had any defined features. Just bodies.

Atsushi always wanted to ask about it. But he never found a moment to. He found out that when he would interrupt Akutagawa drawing it would really startle Akutagawa. He would flinch and close his sketchbook. Atsushi assumed it was because of his intense focus but something told him it was deeper than that.

Whenever Atsushi would ask what Akutagawa was drawing he would get all defensive like and say things like; "Why do you want to know?" or "Why would I tell you?"

Atsushi never wanted to press those situations. He figured it was one of Akutagawa's many secrets.

Atsushi was finally starting to see Akutagawa as a friend. That came easy to Atsushi though. Atsushi always got along with people or at least would try to. However for Akutagawa it was a lot more difficult.

Akutagawa never had friends. In elementary school he was always too weak to play with the other kids. Akutagawa always had a frail body. He couldn't participate in sports. He always say out and often got bullied for it. Because of this he isolated himself from everyone and always acted defensive.

This is how Akutagawa picked up his hobby of drawing. When the other kids would play he would doodle on lined paper, with chalk, really anything he could find.

Atsushi didn't know any of that though. So Atsushi just assumed the feelings of friendship were mutual between the two.

However Akutagawa saw Atsushi as one of the few people he got along with. Never a friend.

Funny enough, Akutagawa's only friends were Odasaku, his sister and Higuchi. Akutagawa never wanted to be friends with Higuchi. He used to be extremely mean to her and pushed her away just like anyone else who would try and get close to him. Higuchi was persistent. Soon enough the two grew close. Akutagawa found his first and only friend.

Akutagawa would like to go to the lake where he met Odasaku whenever he felt lost. This was often for Akutagawa. Akutagawa never felt he had much of a purpose and hoped drawing would fill that void for him. Every time Akutagawa returned to the bench, Odasaku would be there, waiting, as if he knew Akutagawa would come. That's why Akutagawa considered him as a friend. He never judged him. He just listened.

Atsushi never became one of those people to Akutagawa. Just another person he could tolerate. 

That mentality just confused Akutagawa more. He didn't know why whenever he saw Naomi and Atsushi flirting with each other a feeling of rage would well up inside of him.

________________________________

Atsushi never saw Akutagawa talk to anyone. Whenever Akutagawa went on his phone he was just reading an e-book or responding to customers for his art commissions. 

Atsushi never once heard Akutagawa talk to anyone on the phone. At least not from the time he's spent with Akutagawa.

Now that he thought about it he never heard Akutagawa talk about anyone. At all. Ever. 

"Did Akutagawa have any friends? Of course he did. Akutagawa is a really cool guy when you get to know him." Atsushi mumbled.

"What?" Naomi asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Atsushi replied giving her a warm smile and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Naomi was lying in Atsushi's lap on her phone.

"What do you think about my roommate?" Atsushi asked looking out the window.

"He's cool. I don't really have an opinion on him. I know nothing about him and i don't get any bad vibes from him." Naomi said with a shrug. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking. Akutagawa has never once told me about anyone in his life." Atsushi said. "And that's weird because I've told him about a lot of people. I told him about Dazai and Chuuya, I told him about you. Now that I think about it, he was the first person I talked about you to." Atsushi relized.

"Really? That's odd. You guys live together and spend practically all your time together because of the project." Naomi sat up and adjusted her position.

The friction from Naomi shuffling made Atsushi go red. Naomi looked up at him.

"Did my shuffling awaken something in you babe?" Naomi said smiling and sitting up.

"N-no. It's a natural body function. J-just a coincidence." Atsushi said looking away.

"I can help you with your 'coincidence'." Naomi said smiling.

"N-no I'm okay. It will pass. I need to get home anyways. I have to wake up early to work on my project." Atsushi said frantically getting up.

"Awwww. Fine. If you ever need help call me-!" Naomi was shut up by the sound of her front door slamming shut. 

All Atsushi had to do to get to her place and his own was walk a few stairs. Atsushi didn't want to take the elevator in case of someone else being there and seeing his hard on.

Atsushi made it to the apartment and ran in quickly and jumped into his bed. He didn't want to take care of it himself. 

"Atsu...?" Akutagawa said groggily, sitting up. "I thought you were spending the night at Naomi's." 

"S-something came up." Atsushi said frantically.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but something about you seems off. Can I help you in any way?" Akutagawa asked softly.

Atsushi closed his eyes. He didn't know if it was his boner or just Akutagawa being sleepy, but his voice was hot and it wasn't helping the situation.

Unconsciously Atsushi let out a whimper in response. 

"Are you- in pain? Do you want me to bring you some pain killers?" Akutagawa got up out of his bed and walked over, tapping on Atsushi's shoulder.

"N-no I'm fine. You wouldn't be able to help..." Atsushi explained.

"We are literally roommates. It's fine." Akutagawa said softly.

"I- I have an erection..." Atsushi said pulling the blankets further over his head.

"That isn't the end of the world. You are just being petty. I can guarantee you every single male in this building has had one before." Akutagawa said sternly.

"That's why I said you couldn't help me. Just leave me here. It'll pass." Atsushi whined

Akutagawa I know what you're thinking. "I mean..."Don't. "I guess..." You don't want to do this. "I can..." Akutagawa. "Maybe..." Do not do it. "There is a way I can help..." Akutagawa said.

Atsushi poked his head out from under the covers and the two boys made eye contact.

________________________________

Atsushi's pants were on the ground and Akutagawa was sitting cris cross applesauce in front of the other boy.

"What can I do to help." Akutagawa said.

"You don't need to help. This is embarrassing." Atsushi complained pulling down his shirt to cover his hardened member.

"I won't help you if you don't want me to. I'm just offering." Akutagawa stood up but stopped walking when Atsushi grabbed his wrist.

"F-fine. But please don't tell Naomi. You're just doing a friend a favor." Atsushi said looking down.

Akutagawa froze. He looked at Atsushi and just stared. 

"Friends? We're friends?" Akutagawa thought.

"Hey you okay?" Atsushi said letting go of his wrists.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Akutagawa asked sitting back down in front of Atsushi.

"I just want release..." Atsushi said.

"There are many ways I can do that for you. I don't want to push your boundaries. So tell me what you want." Akutagawa explained calmly.

"J-just do what you think would work best." Atsushi said looking away.

Akutagawa let out a heavy sigh and took off his black trench coat.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Akutagawa said looking up at Atsushi.

Atsushi just nodded and braced himself.

Akutagawa pulled down the boys boxers and was ready for the reveal. Akutagawa didn't make any comments and just continued.

He grabbed the base of the cock with one hand and grabbed Atsushi's thigh with the other.

Then slowly he bobbed his head over Atsushi's dick. Swirling his tongue at the tip every so often.

He repeated this for about five minutes. Atsushi stayed extremely quiet. He didn't want to embarrass himself.

Eventually he reached his climax and lifted up his roommates head before coming.

________________________________

"Th-thanks for that." Atsushi said as he pressed his head closer onto Akutagawa's chest. They decided to sleep on Akutagawa's bed. Atsushi was embarrassed and Akutagawa wanted to comfort him.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep." Akutagawa said slowly drifting off.

(1670 words)


	6. You Mean, A Date?

Atsushi woke up feeling bare. Akutagawa had gotten up and was in the bathroom. It was then Atsushi had remembered what they did the night prior.

His face flushed red and he buried his face in his hands under the blankets.

Akutagawa heard the bed sheets rustle and peeked into their room.

"Oh your awake." The raven haired boy said calmly. "How did you sleep?" 

"Fine..." Atsushi answered.

"Glad. I made pancakes. Go have some if you want. I already ate." Akutagawa went back into the bathroom.

Atsushi was still flushed red as he walked into the kitchen, Pancakes carefully prepared on the counter.

Atsushi smiled softly and grabbed himself a serving.

He was humming to himself eating as Akutagawa came out of the bathroom in his normal clothes with a cup of tea in his hand.

This was a normal sight for Atsushi in the morning. Normally Akutagawa would wake up first and not speak to Atsushi until he was sitting down across from Atsushi, only talking about their project. 

Today was different. Not because their project was finished, but Akutagawa had seemed to softened up to Atsushi.

Atsushi was happy about that. However he really hoped it wasn't because of the fact that he had sucked him off...

"Is this awkward?" The older boy asked.

"What-? No- why?" Atsushi stammered coming back to the real world from spacing out.

"Because I blew you off last night." Akutagawa stated calmly as he took a sip of his tea.

"I- um." Atsushi stuttered a bit before getting his thoughts together. "It's not really awkward for me. Why?" Atsushi answered.

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere with you since we finally finished our project. You know?" Akutagawa said. "Maybe out shopping or to an arcade..." 

Atsushi noticed a small smile followed by slight blush on the raven's face.

"Like a date?" Atsushi asked giggling a bit.

"Wh- no of course not. Don't make it weird." Akutagawa's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Whatever you say Aku." Atsushi chuckled. "Of course I'll hangout with you. We are friends after all." 

"Friends... Right." Akutagawa thought.

________________________________

Akutagawa had ordered a taxi for them two and Atsushi got ready in a short period of time. Akutagawa was already, ready. 

Once Atsushi was ready he walked out of their bedroom and saw Akutagawa standing by the kitchen counter.

He was slightly leant against the counter. Atsushi never really paid much attention to Akutagawa's features, except for the night they met.

Akutagawa's eyes were gray, but welcoming. When Atsushi looked into them he felt some sort of comfort.

"Atsushi-kun?" Akutagawa said looking up from his phone, waving his hand a little.

Atsushi hadn't relized but he was staring for a bit.

"Huh? Oh—Yeah I'm ready to go." Atsushi looked down and grabbed his phone, following his roommate out the front door.

________________________________

Atsushi didn't actually know where their destination was. When the two of them pulled up to a mall in Yokohama Atsushi was surprised. 

"I- um. I didn't really prepare for this. I don't really have much spending money at the moment." Atsushi explained looking down as they stepped out of the taxi.

"That's fine. I can take care of it." Akutagawa said with a shrug.

"Wh- No I can't have you do that-!" Atsushi ran after Akutagawa stumbling a bit as they walked into the mall.

It was massive. Atsushi had never been able to do this sort of thing as a kid. He grew up with his brother and his brother's boyfriend. He parents kicked his brother out when his brother, Dazai, came out as gay.

Atsushi didn't want to leave his older brother so, when Atsushi turned 16 he moved in with Dazai and his boyfriend, Chuuya.

This meant Atsushi could live with them, however, Dazai and Chuuya wouldn't just give him money like his parents would. So Atsushi had to get a part time job.

Once Atsushi came to collage he quit his job. His parents were extremely wealthy and they paid for most of his collage. 

His parents thought he was just living with his friend Chuuya. No his disowned brother and his boyfriend.

So Atsushi's parents still tolerated him. 

"No I insist. I am the one taking you out." Akutagawa smiled softly.

"I still feel bad though..." Atsushi sighed.

Akutagawa ignored Atsushi and continued to walk.

"Want to get food first?" Akutagawa asked.

Atsushi gave him a slight hum in reasponse and the two of them walked to the food court.

"What do you want?" Akutagawa asked pulling out his wallet from his pocket.

"I really like ochazuke..." Atsushi replied shyly.

Akutagawa nodded and walked off leaving Atsushi standing alone. 

Ding

Atsushi heard a notification from his phone.

It was Naomi.

Good morning, How did you sleep? 

The message read.

Atsushi forget that he had left Naomi's house early to— Err. He'd rather not remember.

He was typing his reply when a giant wave of guilt fell over him.

He had cheated on Naomi last night. With the same boy he cheated on his ex girlfriend with.

He felt awful. Atsushi didn't regret it though. He did enjoy it...

"Jinko-?" Akutagawa tapped on Atsushi's shoudler.

Atsushi was sitting at a table for two staring down at his girlfriend's good morning text, eyes wide.

Atsushi snapped out of his trance and hit send, sending the text

good morning :). I'm out with Akutagawa today. So might not respond <3

After sending the text Atsushi felt some sort of guilt and emptiness in his gut. He didn't pay any mind to it though. He assumed he was hungry.

"Y-yeah I just spaced out a bit. Sorry Aku." Atsushi smiled.

Akutagawa nodded and placed a bowl of chazuke in front of Atsushi and sat across from him.

Atsushi's mood picked up almost immediately and he didn't hesitate to start chowing down on the meal.

Only halfway through his bowl he noticed something. 

Akutagawa didn't get anything.

"Awre you getting somfing?" Atsushi asked, mouth full.

"I had a big breakfast." Akutagawa replied coldly.

"You should still eat somfing-" Atsushi replied swallowing his food.

"I'll eat when we get back home." Akutagawa turned away.

Atsushi shrugged it off and after he finished they continued their trip.

________________________________

Atsushi dropped all of his shopping bags into the taxi Akutagawa had called prior. 

"God I feel awful.. Are you sure I can't pay you back?" Atsushi asks

"Don't worry about it Atsushi." Akutagawa had a soft smile on his face.

"Let me at least take you out or something." 

"You mean like a date?" Akutagawa teased.

"Yeah. I'm not ashamed to admit it like someone in this car." Atsushi raised an eyebrow.

Akutagawa sat next to Atsushi, a barrier of shopping bags in between the two roommates with his arms crossed, pouting.

The two arrived back at the apartment and Akutagawa was confused however he didn't show it on his face.

Akutagawa grabbed Atsushi's shopping bags and followed the shorter boy inside.

"Loosen up, I'm still taking you out." Atsushi said pressing the elevator button to their floor.

Akutagawa didn't understand Atsushi. He always knew when something was up. No one had ever tried to get close enough to Akutagawa, let alone be able to read his mind.

"Jinko." 

"Yeah Ryuu?"

"Why do you care so much. Why do you want to get to know me." The raven asked.

"You're interesting. I've never really met someone so closed off yet so similar to me." Atsushi replied softly.

As Atsushi finished his sentence the elevator door opened, revealing Atsushi's angry girlfriend.

"Atsushi! You haven't texted me all day since you walked out on me last night!" The black haired girl yelled.

"Naomi- I've just been out with Ryuu-" Atsushi stammered.

"Hangout with me now and make it up to me!" Naomi demanded.

"Well me and Ryuu were planning to go back out-"

"What on a date?" Naomi cut him off.

Atsushi went bright red at that in shock.

"Isn't that what going for an outing with someone is called-?" Akutagawa replied sharply.

"Wh- No! You go on dates with lovers, or someone you're interested in!" Naomi argued.

Akutagawa rolled his eyes and walked past Naomi.

"I'm sorry- We can hangout tommorow lovely-" Atsushi said chasing after his roommate.

Naomi was left standing in the empty hall alone.

"Ryuu- I'm sorry about her- She normally wouldn't be like this..." Atsushi said running inside their bedroom.

What he saw shocked him.

Akutagawa was carefully taking everything Atsushi had bought and was putting it away for him. This seemed so out of character for the raven. He wasn't one to be so- caring. 

"Ryuu-?" Atsushi and Akutagawa made eye contact.

"You don't have to take me out. Hi hangout with Naomi. I'm not going to be the reason you loose another lover." Akutagawa explained with a soft smile. 

"No- Ryuu-" 

"Atsushi. Go" Akutagawa cut him off with a serious tone.

That straightened Atsushi up. Akutagawa was back in character.

Without a response Atsushi turned around and left for Naomi's apartment.

"I will not fall for him again. I refuse to make the same mistake twice." Akutagawa whispered under his break after he heard the front door close.

1,550 words


	7. Coping?

"Naomi?" Atsushi asked knocking on his lover's front door.

No response.

"Naomi I'm sorry about my roommate, he isn't really friendly towards people he isn't close with.." Atsushi explained.

Naomi opened the door a bit.

"So you two are close. I knew it. We're done Atsushi." Naomi shut the door and locked it behind her.

"Wh- Naomi! What's wrong. Let's be rational here! We need to talk about big decisions like this!" Atsushi yelled knocking on the door.

Atsushi eventually gave up. He decided he would text her in the morning when she calmed down.

He walked back into their dorm.

"Aku. Listen I know how Naomi can get..." Atsushi started.

"No. I'm sorry. I won't ruin another one of your relationships." Aku was on the couch curled up on his phone.

"Is that why-" Atsushi finally realized it. Aku thought it was his fault that him and Lucy broke up.

"Listen Ryuu. It's not your fault about Lucy-"

"Yes it is. It really is. I should have asked beforehand." Aku interrupted.

"No. I should've kept my ground. Plus, thinking about it now won't change the past." Atsushi reassured him. "We can drink here. Bars are loud anyways." Atsushi said grabbing two cans from the fridge.

"Yeah..." Aku sat up and took the drink from Atsushi, opening it.

Atsushi smiled softly when Aku took it.

"I'm sure Naomi will be better tomorrow." 

Aku didn't reply he just took a sit of his beer as Atsushi sat down.

Atsushi felt really awkward in this position.

"Let's watch a movie together!" He said fumbling to grab the remote.

Aku hummed in response.

________________________________

The two of them drank and watched movies until 2 in the morning. Atsushi was falling asleep on Aku's shoulder.

"Jinko..." Akutagawa whipered.

"Mmmmh." 

"Let's go to bed." 

"Lay with me and I will." 

"Jinko no." 

"Then I'm staying here."

Aku caved, picking Atsushi up bridal style, carrying him to his bed.

"Your bed." Atsushi demanded.

"Wh-"

Before Aku to ask why Atsushi answered for him. "I like the way you smell."

Aku's heart melted from that compliment. How could he reject that request?

He let out a heavy sigh "Fine."

________________________________

The two lay in Aku's bed, Atsushi clinging Aku's shirt collar like a child.

Aku couldn't sleep, not like this. Not when the guy he won't admit he has feelings for us sleeping right on his chest. He started sweating, a lot.

"Mmmh. Aku what's wrong?" Atsushi asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"..." Aku didn't reply.

"Ryuunosuke...?" 

"Damnit" Aku thought to himself. He was weak for Atsushi calling him by his first name.

"Yes Atsushi?"

"What's wrong?" Atsushi repeated. "You're sweating."

"Nothing dear. Go to sleep." The pet name slipped offed Aku's tongue.

"Dear..?!" Atsushi sat up.

"Excuse that, sorry I'm out of it right now." Aku looked down at Atsushi.

Atsushi could only see the light in Aku's eyes. Atsushi never really saw Aku like this before. He didn't want it to go to waste.

Atsushi wrapped his arms around Aku's neck and adjusted his position to be sitting on Aku's lap, facing him, with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"god he's driving me crazy" Aku thought as he looked away from Atsushi.

Atsushi pulled their faces close.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

"I can't. You are with Naomi. I'm not making the same mistake twice." Aku put his hand over Atsushi's mouth rejecting the offer.

Atsushi licked Aku's hand. "Please... She won't walk in. It's just us..." 

"I don't care. You are drunk right now. I'm not letting you make this mistake." Aku wiped his hand on his thigh.

"Please.." Atsushi whined desperately.

Aku broke at that. He grabbed the back of Atsushi's head aggressively, pulling him in close. "The both of us will regret this tomorrow I hope you know."

"Don't care." Atsushi brought their lips together desperately.

Aku wrapped his other arm around Atsushi's waist. He felt the growing erection in his pants and lifted up his hips, hoping Atsushi would notice.

Atsushi did notice but didn't let Aku know that. He rolled his hips down in Aku's erection.

Aku opened his mouth groaning softly and with that, Atsushi slipped his tongue in.

Aku wanted to stop, so bad, but his body wouldn't let him. He knew he wanted this. 

Atsushi broke this kiss suddenly.

"That's all I wanted... See. That wasn't so bad."

"For you. But now I'm a mess." Aku looked down at his crotch.

"You helped me last time. Let me help you." Atsushi moved off of Aku's lap.

Aku didn't even think before he said yes.

"Fine..." He breathed out.

Without hesitation Atsushi started ripping off Akutagawa's pants.

Atsushi has never actually seen Akutagawa's dick, he hadn't really thought about it. But now that he's actually seeing it, he feels intimidated. 

None the less, he started not wanting to tease Akutagawa.

Akutagawa let out a shaky breath of relief once Atsushi grabbed the base.

Slowly he licked up the shaft before kitten licking the tip, tasting his pre-cum. 

Meanwhile Akutagawa's mind was racing as he threw his head back.

Atsushi smiled at that and took half of Aku's cock in. Bobbing his head.

Before Ryuunosuke could complain, Atsushi took the whole thing in, practically deep throating him. 

A sharp moan came from Aku's mouth as he quickly moved his hands to his mouth, biting down on his fingers.

Atsushi swallowed around Aku's dick before bobbing his head more when-

Akutagawa released, without warning.

As he came down from his orgasm he looked Atsushi in the eyes, processing what happened.

"S-spit it out!" He whisper yelled.

Atsushi just looked at him confused and swallowed.

"Jinko-! What the hell!?" 

Atsushi didn't reply, he only smiled and cuddled up back on Aku's chest.

Ryuu didn't argue. He brought Atsushi closer even, feeling his body warmth.

God Aku was really falling for him. 

"Sleep well Jinko." He placed a kiss on Atsushi's head as the two drifted to sleep in each other's arms."

Authors note: Sorry it's shorter than normal! I just Barley reached the 1,000 words mark, Anyways sorry for taking so long to update! I have been on writers block but I finally decided to just get one chapter done. Also I'm too tired to proof read and I don't wanna bother my proof readers with random smut so if you see any errors, let me know!

1,068 words


	8. Let's Get Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yuugo here! This one is longer because there is a bit to unpack here, our love story is finally beging!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Not eating and sexual abuse

Atsushi woke before Akutagawa. He smiled when he felt Akutagawa's warmth around him. Akutagawa's arms were wrapped around him completely.

He liked this. He was comfortable like this. It's times like this when Atsushi loves his roommate. Not in a lover way of course. As a friend.

"Jinko?" A sleepy voice called out.

"Morning Ryuu." Atsushi turned to look at him and what he saw was probably one of the most perfect sights he's ever seen in his life.

In front of him was his roommate, eyes clearly sleepy. His eyelids were half open and he was stretching. He made the cutest little grunting noise he's ever heard from anyone.

"Sleep well?" Akutagawa asked as he wrapped his arms back around Atsushi.

"Mmmh." Atsushi hummed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Akutagawa sat up.

"Where're you goingggg?" Atsushi whined. 

"I'm making food and I'm going to clean up the living room. I want you to go see Naomi or at least call her." He said sharply as he got up and left the bedroom.

Atsushi groaned in annoyance and got up. 

Atsushi honestly didn't want to make up with Naomi. He was tired. Tired of relationships. He just wants to relax, so, Atsushi picked up his phone and put it to his ear. 

He didn't have the heart to say this over text. He just couldn't. 

After 6 rings he heard her voice.

"Hey Atsushi.." She sounded tired and just done with everything. 

"Naomi. I just wanted to confirm this, we're done. Correct-?" 

The silence hat followed was deafening. The only thing heard was dishes being cleaned by Akutagawa. 

"..." On the other line, Naomi was teary eyed. She wanted to break down right then and there on the phone line. Then a broken "Yeah." was heard from the phone.

Atsushi really couldn't deal with other issues right now. He knew she was crying. He knew she was going to make a big deal about it. 

"Alright. Goodbye Naomi. Tell me if you need anything."

Those cold words from Atsushi echoed through the call and was shortly replaced with a beep. 

Atsushi threw his phone across the bed and fell onto his back, landing with a heavy 'thud'.

"Ryuu..?" He called out.

"Yes Jinko?" He called back.

"Can we do something today." Atsushi asked.

"After the apartment is cleaned up and after we talk about what happened between you and Naomi."

"So you were listening?" Atsushi half asked.

"Of course." Akutagawa let out a sigh. " Shower and get ready, then we'll go. I'll take you out to lunch and we can talk then."

Atsushi didn't respond. He only got up. He wasn't sad about loosing Naomi but he wasn't happy either. He just felt empty, and numb. It felt like instead of feeling a neutral emotion he was only feeling a void. Deep down inside him. 

_______________________________________________________

The smell of bacon was vibrant when Atsushi stepped out of the bathroom. He eagerly got his clothes on.

He threw on a white collard shirt and wore a blue long sleeve shirt with clouds in the middle. He wore baggy black pants and tucked the shirts into it as well as putting on a studded belt, attaching a chain to it. Of course he also had to cuff his jeans.

Akutagawa was sitting at the kitchen table, scrolling through his phone, drinking tea. He wasn't eating anything though.

"Ryuu, are you going to eat?" Atsushi asked frowning.

"I ate already. I'm okay." He used a reassuring tone. "Are you done? I'm gonna go get ready now, you eat." 

Atsushi nodded and sat down. 

Akutagawa got into the shower and Atsushi started thinking.

When was the last time he watched Akutagawa eat a full meal? Yeah he's seen him eat when they first moved in together but I'm pretty sure that was out of spite.

Why doesn't he eat?

That's the only thought Atsushi came to when he heard the bathroom door open.

Atsushi put the last piece of bacon in his mouth as he stood up to put his dishes in the sink.

The apartment was clean. 

From the short time they've lived together Atsushi has learned a few things about Akutagawa.

1\. He likes his working space clean. Even though they got their main project done (The reason why they're here.) They still have other work to get done.

2\. He has a routine. He showers, get's dressed and then makes sure Atsushi is ok.

3\. He needs to always be the first one awake. Atsushi has never woken up before Akutagawa.

"Jinko?" Atsushi didn't realize that while he was thinking, he spaced out and was just staring at the couch.

"Yeah! Sorry I was just thinking a bit." Atsushi used the same reassuring tone that Akutagawa used on him. 

"Whatever. I called us a car. We will be talking about Naomi over breakfast, understood?" 

"Yeah Yeah." Atsushi rolled his eyes. 

_______________________________________________________

TRIGGER WARNING. UNKNOWING S*XUAL ASS*ULT.

_______________________________________________________

The two stepped out of the car and entered the cafe.

"This way sir." The waitress said.

"You got a reservation-?" Atsushi asked

"No of course not, I'm not crazy. I got us a Private room." He said naturally.

"This is normal to you-?" Atsushi started

"Stop asking questions and just thank me." Akutagawa said sharply.

Atsushi shut up and continued following Akutagawa and their waitress. 

After walking up some stairs they made it to their private room.

It was a nice room, it looked just like the regular seats just in one room. 

Akutagawa sat across from Atsushi and thanked the waiter after she dropped their menus and waters.

"Speak." Akutagawa demanded.

"I will, but, if I tell you this you have to answer me one question. No matter how personal the question is you have to answer it." Atsushi left that option on the table for Akutagawa to take or leave them having and awkward breakfast.

"Whatever." The raven replied.

Atsushi didn't know why he cared so much about him and Naomi's situation. It didn't have anything to do with him so why does he care so much? 

Atsushi explained the phone call this morning, what happened the night prior and just more random things about their relationship that he never really thought about telling Akutagawa.

"She really enjoyed touching me. Even when I told her I didn't like it. Or when I told her to stop. We never made it to second base thankfully but... I didn't like it. She would always say stuff like; 'All couples do this.' or 'Don't you want to make me happy Ats-su-shi~?' Even though I was visibly uncomfortable, she never stopped." 

Akutagawa saw the stress in Atsushi's eyes.

"You don't need to tell me any more. I'm glad you aren't with her anymore though." However Atsushi was far to gone to hear Akutagawa's words. 

His eyes started tearing up and his body started shaking.

"After every single time these things happened, she would almost always say something along the lines of; 'I'm glad we both could enjoy this.'"

The door to their room opened after that last part and Atsushi was free from his haze. 

"Have you decided what you would like to order?" She said with the normal fake smile and show off voice.

Akutagawa didn't want to put Atsushi on the spot, especially since he was in tears and shaking at the table. 

"I'll have an order of Chazuke. We'll be sharing." Even though Akutagawa didn't intend on eating any.

"Alright, and what would you like for drinks?" The waitress said as she wrote down the previous order.

"We're fine with the water-"

"Orange juice." Atsushi mumbled.

"I'm fine with the water." Akutagawa corrected himself. 

"Alright, I'll bring it right away!" She left the room.

"Jinko." Akutagawa said.

No response.

"Jinko." He repeated. 

Still no answer.

"Atsushi!" 

The boy in front of Akutagawa snapped up, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"What's up Ryuu?" Atsushi said putting on a fake smile. 

"That isn't normal. Atsushi. She was abusing you. She used your naive self to get something she wanted out of you. You have to be more careful with yourself Atsushi." Akutagawa seemed like he was getting actually mad at Atsushi. 

"I-I didn't know. I'm sorry Ryuunosuke." Atsushi stammered.

"Don't fucking apologize. It's not your fault. It's Naomi's. I'm happy you're okay now and away from her." Akutagawa smiled at Atsushi.

_______________________________________________________

TW ENDS HERE

_______________________________________________________ 

"I guess." Atsushi mumbled. "But now that I told you my thing, you have to tell me what's going on with you. That was our deal."

Akutagawa just nodded, signaling Atsushi to continue.

"Why don't you eat anymore." 

Those words shot through Akutagawa. It felt like his got punched where it hurts. No one ever really cared to ask personal questions like that to Akutagawa. It was nice being cared for. However Akutagawa didn't want to put any more weight onto Atsushi's shoulders. 

The truth was, Akutagawa always had trouble eating. He wanted his body to be perfect, so, he started skipping meals. He's always done this. His parents never really cared though, they knew he could take care of himself. 

At first it started just skipping breakfast. Nothing too big but not healthy either. 

Eventually it turned into not eating meals and only eating a few figs and granola bars a day. 

Now it's whenever he feels on the brink of starvation and cannot move.

"What do you mean?" Akutagawa put on a fake voice.

"I haven't seen you eat an actual meal in such a long time. What's with that?" Atsushi asked, clearly concerned. 

"I am just self conscious of people seeing me eat, that's all. Don't look too far into it." Aku smiled.

"No, It's not-" 

The waitress came back into their room, she could take out a knife and cut through the tension in the air if she wanted too. She figured not to say anything and just placed their food, drinks and the bill down. She turned away sharply and left. 

"You can eat first, I had a big breakfast." Aku said.

"No you didn't." Atsushi recoiled.

"While you were on the phone with Naomi I had a waffle. What have I said about worrying for me." He cooed. 

Atsushi giggled. He wasn't buying it but he knew he wouldn't get his way if he kept pressing the matter. 

_______________________________________________________

"Ryuu, let's watch a movie when we get home." Atsushi insisted as he leaned his head onto Atsushi's shoulder as the car swayed lightly.

"What movie?" The raven answered. 

"I wanna watch Howls Moving Castle." Atsushi smiled.

"Again?" 

"A good movie, will always be good." 

Those words echoed through the streets as the were driven back to there apartment, falling asleep on one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy- So uh sorry it’s short. Like I said i’m new to writing TvT. Anywayz I wrote this on wattpad I also upload faster there so if you wanna see more of this faster then go there-
> 
> @RyosBones


End file.
